fireflies and thunderstorms
by yingfa-bhe
Summary: Damn fairytale. Damn Uchiha ---- Oh wait i am an Uchiha! Sakura thought as she curse her husband.
1. THE PROLOGUE OF THE STORY

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Finally after a long mission Sakura can now go home to her husband. It's been almost a month since she saw her husband. Especially when she gave him a goodbye – see – you – later sex before going to the said mission. She misses him dearly and what makes it so hard is to see her group mates, Ino and Shikamaru always looking at each other so in love that made her miss her husband so much.

The patrol guard at the gate of Konoha greeted them a welcome home while Ino and Shikamaru said goodbye to her. She was the leader of the mission; though it was a simple mission it took them one month to establish a hospital in the neared village. Since she was the second rank medic Nin in the village she was the one who was assign to establish and teach some ninja some of the medic techniques. She needs to bring her report to the Hokage tower and present the success details of the mission. Sighing Sakura proceed to the tower while thinking if her husband is home.

Knock.. Sakura tap the door while waiting for the Hokage to answer it. "It's open".

"Tsunade-sensei" as she enters the Hokage's office.

"What… Oh, Sakura you're here already? It seems that I have expected your team to be in the village for another month. Well it seems that I did foreseen this much." Tsunade smirk as she accepts the report papers of Sakura's team.

"Nice of you to under estimate me sensei" Sakura playfully said.

"Hahaha, very funny Sakura! You should have known it by being my apprentice."

"Well, it so nice to see you again but I need to go home now." Sakura said while waving goodbye. "OH, and by the way, here catch" Sakura throw a bottle of Cognac to her sensei and leave the office.

"Wow! Cognac! Must not make it wait. I'll thank my apprentice later" Tsunade eyes were dancing as if she got a lollipop that has chocolate in the middle.

Sakura made her way to her house dreaming of or hoping that her husband is in the house waiting for her and better not be in training grounds. She truly misses him and a playful act or a wonderful night plan is already forming in her head. She turned the knob of their front door expecting her husband on the couch ready to greet her but no husband greeted her or even a smell of food is not available in the air. Thinking she would just surprise her husband in the training ground since his not the house she started to walk to their room to changed clothes first and take a bath before seeing her husband.

* * *

__

Mmmmmm…yeah… more….

_Ahhhhh,,,… go…. More…. Ohhhh_

_Yeah…uhhhhhuhhhhuhhhh,….._

_Sasuke-kun…ahhhh…ohhhh..more…_

_Giggle,,,…uhhhh..mmmm,,…._

Strange sounds can be heard in their bedroom since the door is lightly ajar, Sakura started to quicken her pace to see what is happening but as she neared the door she started to hear those sounds again.

_Ohhhhhh,..yeah… more Sa….su…..ke…._

_Mmmmmmm…. Your so great…_

_Ahhh…uhhhh…… that ti..ckles…_

_More…. More…. Yeah…. Hmmmmm…_

_Hahahahha.. mmmmm…._

_Ohhhh,,,,ahhh,,,ummmmm…._

_mmmmmmmmm.,,,,……._

The sounds seems to so suspicious so Sakura finger her kunai in her belt pouch in case she would need it and open the door of her their own bedroom.

_**Shocked.**_

_**Anger.**_

_**Shocked.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Hurt.**_

_**Heart Pain.**_

_**Shocked.**_

* * *

There in the floor of their bedroom, she saw her husband making out with an unknown girl and both of them has no clothed already or rather Uchiha Sasuke was in his boxers while the unknown girl has nothing left. Both seem to be oblivious to the person onto the door. Given that they still continue what they are doing.

_Swoosh_..

A kunai had pass Sasuke's cheek which had him a scratch and blood started to tickle down his face, so shocked that Sasuke didn't even flinched when the kunai pass him. Turning his head to see where the kunai came from made him activated his Sharingan. There stood at their bedroom door is his wife. Uchiha Sakura. He couldn't speak and his brain doesn't work.

"_Sasuke-kun? Who is she?" _The unknown girl on the floor said. _"Sasuke-kun?"_

_Swoosh…_

_Swoosh…_

Two kunai was release into Sakura's hand and this time the unknown girl cried in pain when the kunai connected on her arms and thighs. Sasuke immediately release his hold on the unknown girl started to get dress and walk to Sakura but then Sakura punch the wall which created a lot of smoke and made the wall broke into pieces, when Sasuke made no stop of walking. She punches again the wall until it made the whole house tremble. Sakura pick a stone and crushed it in her hands which turn into dust.

Sasuke halt in his way and stare at Sakura, Sharingan still activated and the curse mark started to make its way to his neck and body he started to speak but Sakura beat him to it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_The divorce paper will be sent to you at once"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. droplets of sorrow

* * *

Sakura stared at her orange juice while waiting for someone, the person she knew or she wouldn't dream off meeting. Her husband's mistress. It was hard at first to come to this supposed meeting for her but Sakura knew that she must see this woman who self-proclaimed that her husband's truly love. Every emotion that she knew of where starting to release from her, though her face shows nothing of it, but her eyes reveal everything.

Afraid?

_Yes she is.._

Why?

Because she might breakdown in front of this woman, which would look her like a beggar asking for mercy or rather asking for her husband back…

But she knew deep down that she must see this woman. For the sake of his happiness even if it will kill her from despair and sadness. Even if it will lead her to the darkness that was starting to build inside of her broken and shattered heart.

The front door bell of the cafe signal that there is a person entering the Coffee shop, and Sakura snapped at her thoughts and immediately look at the door. It was her, according to the picture she had seen and to the description what her friends told her.

Black hair, red lips, curvy body, tall and an air of elegance. Totally an exotic beauty where in every guy will entrance to her magnificence. Sakura recognize the different between the two of them. She knew why she must leave her husband to have his life back. His life that she took when they don't have any choice when she thought that life with him will be having an ending of happily ever after, in which it turns to path of darkness, anguish and misery and ending of miserable ever after.

The said woman, approach her and Sakura ask her to seat and directly voicing out the agenda of their meeting without more ado. The tension inside the Coffee shop seems to focus on their table. It would look like in a movie where in the wife will confront the mistress and started to say nasty things about destroying a happy family. But Sakura knew that she isn't one of them, she identify the purpose of this meeting, to set him free, from her, from their memories and from their marriage.

Before the woman could talk or discuss anything. Sakura didn't not hesitate to tell the woman the ten things that Uchiha Sasuke want and don't want. The things that she learn after a year of marriage with him, the things that she do for her husband to recognize her efforts and things that she become skilled at while interacting or rather talking to her dearest husband.

Why?

_Because she didn't want that women to have the same fate as her when her marriage started, when everything she thought was right was actually wrong._

And

_She wanted (somehow) to tell the woman that even though she is setting him free, she love her husband with all heart that she is ready to what will the outcome of her actions will be._

Sakura slowly and intensely told the woman that she should "Always remember this when you're with him. These are the things that he does. I hope you can take care of him more than I could do. First of all,

* he never drinks coffee at the morning. (he said that it makes him more sleepy)

* when he come home he always want you to welcome him and greet him with a smile. (even though he never seems to acknowledge you)

* when he is at the office never bother him when it is not emergency. (he hates to be disturb specially when he is at a meeting with the other anbu's)

* don't buy or give him a pastel colored shirts. (he hates it)

* never touch his anbu mask. (Even if you wanted to.)

* always have a tomato on the refrigerator. (He loves to eat it. The only food he ate and always prepare some when he is going on a mission)

* keep a certain distance away from him when the two of you are walking in the public. (never ever hold his hand)

* never ask about his missions. (He doesn't like to talk about it and beside he will only say "hn".)

* don't mention anything about his family. Period. (if you want to sleep on the couch, go ahead talk about them)

* make sure to keep quite when he has a bad day. He'll hurt you. Badly. (emotionally which is more painful than physical)

These were the only words that Sakura said to the woman before she walks out of the cafe. She really wanted to beat the woman to the max, she isn't famous good looks but also for her incredible strength, and then after hurting the woman she will heal her as if nothing happens but she that she cannot the woman who makes her husband happy.

_I will never hurt the girl who destroys my fantasy life, my most precious life that I always keep in my heart. Yes, it hurt to know that he doesn't even have a love or even care for me. I was just a tool for him. This woman who he claims to be fallen in love with is she better than me? I am a bitter person who wouldn't be?_

Sakura ran until she exhausted herself. Her tears are so stubborn to fall or maybe she had no tears left to cry. She patted her stomach to apologize to her child. She promises herself that she wouldn't tell him about the child. It will only complicate things. She knew he has the right but what about her? She doesn't want her child to leave with that woman, or better yet take care of the child.

Why?

She is afraid that he would take the child from her and never let her see him or her for the rest of her life.

Sakura was so sure of herself that the child will grow with her and even if she becomes the mother and father to the child she can do it and she will.

She already said goodbye to him, one day he come home, so drunk and plenty of hickies on his neck. She ignores the hickies and helps him to their room. After cleaning him up she said her goodbyes and promises him that she will never ever bother him again. It was her last kiss to him. No letters for the proper goodbye because she knew that Sasuke will never bother to read it and look for her. She will just send the divorce paper to him when everything is in proper places.

At long last, Sakura thought that she was free, but deep inside she knew that it will only set her back again to the cage of her life. She is about to fall again and start new things with herself. A declaration of promises where made to her child that forever she will be with her or him for the rest of her or his life.

* * *

"_He will be the last person I will ever love, the last person who will hurt me, the last person who will be the light for me. For this day, I am the new Sakura; I am the person who will prove to them that everything will be alright if you are strong and always dreamed of something for the future and for the future only" - This were the last words that Uchiha Sakura uttered before she become Sakura Haruno again_.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY: BUT THE PLOT IS MINE:


	3. thunders of agony

* * *

Thunderstorms started to grace the heaven though the droplets of rain haven't reach the village of Konoha, but dark gray clouds threaten the people to stay inside the shelter of their house. Store owners started to close their stalls and hurriedly walk to their home, children were scolded by their mother to get inside the house and assigned ninjas started to end their shift for the upcoming weather.

It's been weeks since Sakura leave the Uchiha Mansion, and it's been days since she started working again in the hospital due to Tsunade's kindness and "orders". She could still remember the memory of that horrible day. The day she leave the marriage life with her husband, the day she met the woman of her husband and the day she become Haruno Sakura.

_She ran and never looked back at the café leaving the woman shocked and angry. She really doesn't know where to go and hide,_

Hide?

_Yes, she needs to hide from them especially her husband. Running as if she was being chased she remember the day when she found out that her dearest husband is really cheating on her. She wishes that she never was born on this era and be born on other era of time. But since god decided to shower misery the day she was born, she accepted it all without doubt and learns that misery is for her._

Since she couldn't have missions due to her state she needs to have extra money because she isn't working just for one but this time for two. The salary that she gets from the hospital is just enough for her everyday needs and she really wanted to have her own house or rent an apartment. Sakura knew that she couldn't live with her sensei for long because Tsunade also needs some privacy. She decided to ask the local bar if she can have any job, and she told the bar owner that she can cook really well. The bar owner, Bob, agreed to have her test her cooking skills and taste test her menu and then if she pass the certain standard of the bar she can work for them.

**The** next day, after her duty at the hospital, Bob watch Sakura as she prepare all the ingredients that she needs and magically cook the food and presented it to them with the menu. Once bob tasted her food he immediately hires her and right after that test she will already start that evening. Sakura also told Bob about her condition for she doesn't want to have any problem with her employer. Bob understood her, and never bother to ask why she needs to work or who the father is which Sakura silently thank her boss. That's what great about bartender or bar owner's they mind their own business for they know what confidentiality is.

Packing her things on her bag, Sakura, though tired, walk to her temporary home. Sleep is only the thing that bothered her mind. But then again, it seems that she won't be sleeping early that night.

**It** is easy to found her; Sasuke knew that she would live with her sensei. The hard part was to talk to her without Tsunade feeling for his chakra. He had to look for a way to avoid Tsunade, and the night that she was off from her job, he knew ha had the chance to talk to her. Grabbing the opportunity he suddenly clutch Sakura in his arms and transported to the forest clearing where in he discern that no one will found them. Sakura tried to escape Sasuke's arm but due to her exhausted state, she never fought again.

_I am not ready for this; it is very early for this confrontation. Sakura thought while trying to find a way to avoid or remove away from Sasuke._

_Scared?_

_Yes, Sakura Haruno is terrified at her husband rather soon to be ex-husband._

_Worried?_

_Yes, Sakura Haruno is horrified that Sasuke Uchiha will found out about the babies._

Though her stomach is not noticeable yet, Sakura knew that Sasuke has the tendency to know things, and she was so afraid to let him found out her current pregnancy situation.

She attempt to make an escape plan but those acts will only make him suspicious, whether she is ready or not she need to talk to him and hopefully end things for the better.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know where to start. He was never trained for this situation. For god sake he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never do this things. He strive to make a word from his lips but no matter what he thought to say will just disappear at the beginning of his lips. It was like his throat where slit and no words can escape from his mouth.

"_What do you want?" Sakura calmly asked. "I want to talk" Sasuke replied or it was somewhat an order. "There is nothing to talk about" She said. _

"_There is"._

"_Everything is clear from the start, and you knew it Sasuke"_

"_Hn..Sakura…"_

"_I need to go home now!"_

"_That is not your home, Sakura it is Tsunade's house!"_

"_It is from now on."_

"_I am your home, Sakura"_

"_You were my Horror House Sasuke; you never gave your home to me and you never become my home."_

_Suddenly, without warning Sasuke just blurted out._

"_How can I fix your broken heart Sakura?"_

"_You cannot fix my broken heart Sasuke" Sakura bravely said to the Uchiha prodigy. _

_She is trying her best to stop the tears that flow down on her cheeks, slowly she close the distance between them and whispered,_

"_Because it has fallen apart and pieces of it has been shattered to dust while the rain washes the stained that it left". _

_As Sakura said those words, Sasuke cannot stop the guilt and pain that he feels. He really doesn't know where to start because the most precious dream of Sakura has been crushed by his own hand and he only realizes it now._

"_I regret what I've done Sakura"_

"_Really?!" Sakura sarcastically replied._

"_Yes,!" Sasuke answered_

"_Flash news, Sasuke.. It is too late now to regret it all, you're a fool for trying to repair the damage. You cannot cure my dream for you are the reason of its disease"._

* * *

**Teaser Scene for the next chapter:**

"_Uchiha I need you to sign this paper" Tsunade shouted at the stunned prodigy. "What is this paper all about, don't you think that saving Sakura is more important than the stupid paper?" Sasuke yelled at the Hokage. "Shut up Uchiha! Listen you need to choose, for it will be Sakura or the babies "Damn it Sasuke, Sakura need you right now her life and the baby's life is in danger, I need you to sign the form for if complications happen, you need to choose between Sakura and the babies. She's already having a miscarriage and if we don't put her to the emergency room right now you'll loose both! " Tsunade angrily told the sharingan holder. _

"_No, please Tsunade-sama, please save my babies, please I am begging you. Please! Please!" Sakura pleaded her sensei. "Sasuke, please don't sign the paper, don't kill my babies, save them! Spare them please. I am begging you" _


	4. a rain of anguish

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Th__ere are tons of fish in the water, but Sakura new that there is only one fish meant for her and the water seems to be out of fish for her._**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

The bar seems to be pack for the Friday night, loud talking and sounds were blasted and can be heard at the other end of the bar. People were dancing and singing at the top of their energy while there are lots of orders especially for the kitchen department. Since there were only two kitchen helpers, Sakura forced herself to cook all the food just to meet the customer's order. Luckily for them, no customer has complaint about the food and how long it takes to be cooked. It seems that the customer for the night are the locals and already been in the bar. Most of them are drunk or just flirting with the people around. Some were starting to pick a fight and some were just wasting there time for the night.

At the corner of the bar there a group of people were talking.

Nearly all the Rookie Nine were in the bar to waste their time. But most of the Rookie Nine couples were there. Ino and Shikamaru, were dancing at the floor while each holding a beer glass. Neji and Tenten were just cuddling on the bar couch while sipping to their wine, and Naruto and Hinata where talking at the bar counter or rather flirting with each other because it seems that the Hyuuga heiress is tipsy and Bob where just listening to the conversation or watching the flirting couple.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you are worried for Sakura-chan but you should trust her because she can do it by herself." Hinata said to the fox while touching his hair and caressing Naruto's face. "I know that Hina-chan but I can't help myself, she's like a sister to me and I care for her as a family" Naruto said though his a little bit of tipsy at least he still knew what he is saying and rather enjoying where his hand is going. Bob just eavesdrop to the couple while giving scotch to the customer at the dark side of the bar. The said man just drank the scotch as if it was only water and asks for another round or rather asked for the whole bottle. Bob just gave it away and the let the man have it.

"Hey, Bob, can we have another potato wedges here, seems Hina-chan like it too much" Naruto asked as he order. "I can't help it, It taste like Sakura-chan's potato wedges" a drunk Hinata said. The said man looks up at the couple while pouring the scotch to his shot glass. Though no expression at his face can be spot but his red eyes were visibly notice at the dark, for a second Naruto saw the eyes and immediately knew who it is but he chooses to ignore his teammate for he knows that it was a waste of time.

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto whispered while looking at the said man. Sasuke just ignore Naruto and continue drinking his scotch.

Bob just shout at the kitchen counter for another round of Potato wedges. A replied was heard and lots of noise of pans and ladle were heeding.

"Sakura can you deliver the order at the couple on the counter, please? And can you please take some order while am in the C.R. ok thanks." Before Sakura can protest Bob already slam the C.R. door. "Oh, men! I hate you Bob" Sakura scream at the door. "Miko, where's the damn Potato!" Sakura yelled at her assistant. "Hai, Hai coming girl.!"

_Damn, Bob! he should know that I don't like to talk to people right now! Damn him to hell! He should not mess up with a pregnant woman. Damn hormones. _Sakura sighed while thinking of ways on how to get revenge at Bob.

Delivering the food, Sakura look at the counter and halt at the scene in front of her, she smile at the couple and headed her way to them. "Here's your order" Sakura said. "Sakura-chan!" both Naruto and Hinata look up. "Hello guys, enjoying the bar night?" "Yeah! Mmmm, Sakura- chan why are you delivering our food?" Naruto asked. "Oh! I work here as a cook" "I thought so! Told you Naruto-kun its Sakura-chan's Potato wedges." Hinata crankily said. "Ah, Naruto why is Hinata drank?" Sakura darkly asked Naruto. "Ummmm, we carried away, I didn't mean for it to happen, I promise Sakura-chan I am telling the truth." "Ok, just don't let her get home by herself". "Hai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura entertain other drank men at the counter, just giving them what ever they order for while shouting food order at the kitchen. The sharingan user watches the kunoichi deals with every man who goes at the bar counter. Seeing her again made him yearn for her, but he knew that it will be impossible because he was the one who left her alone and hurt her deeply. Of course he knew that he was the one who always cause her to cry and told her to move on. But why does it seem that he was the one who misses her that much. He also knew that Sakura was the cook in that bar his sitting. The food taste like her but the touch of care and love were gone instead a touch of sadness and hurt can be taste. He doesn't know why he knew the taste of the food but being with Sakura for a time he knew it and he memorize it. He silently watches her again as she entertain the men who were checking out his wife. Yes, they were still married; the divorce paper hasn't been process by the council. And he doesn't want it to happen. He will never divorce Sakura, for she is the only one who deserves the name of Uchiha.

He knew she was ignoring him for he did not even mask his chakra or she really doesn't want see him. He knew she was hiding something because she always turns away from him. Whatever it is he doesn't care for he was starting to get drunk and he doesn't want to deal with her right now. He'll just confront her later.

**It** was nearing 10 pm when bar singer called up and told that she was sick. Just about Bob came from the kitchen door. "Bob, you're singer couldn't make it tonight." Sakura lazily said. "What! Damn what should I do, Mmmmm Sakura can you sing?" Bob asked. "Of course she can sing. She has the most beautiful voice in Konoha" Naruto but in. "No! I don't want to sing." "I'll double your pay for the night" Bob pleaded "Make it triple and I'll sing" Sakura demanded "Deal!" Bob and Sakura shake hand.

Sakura walk in the center stage and test the microphone. While the band test their instrument. Sakura gave the song she was going to sing and the band prepared for the tune. "Good Evening Everyone! Are you enjoying the night? I'll be your singer for the night cause the bar singer couldn't make it. For those couple who are here, this is for you! Kiro, hit it!" Sakura said at the microphone. The music started and Sakura sway to the rhythm of the song.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**(To the reader: Please play the song All by Myself by Celine Dione while reading the story. This way you can feel the story more and feel Sakura's emotions. Thank you.)**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

_**Flashbacks of memories from her younger years are playing in her mind. The years where in she, Naruto and Sasuke are genin and days where their training with Kakashi are hard and long.**_

Livin alone  
I think of all the friends Ive known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobodys home

_**She remember the day where in she found out about Sasuke's betrayal and all she did was ran, even though she had just come from a mission. She still can picture the face of the woman and how Sasuke reacted to her outburst.**_

All by myself  
Dont wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

_**She is tired from all the things she need to do just to please him and what she gets was heartbreak. Loneliness and sorrow are the companions she only had. This time she is seeking for help but why nobody does seem to notice her cry for help.**_

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

**Sakura continue to sing, emotions from her heart and soul is pouring down. Every one in the bar seems to be entranced to her song as if they can feel her. As if they were part of her anguish. But one man has been struck really hard. Uchiha Sasuke where so shocked to listen to the words that Sakura throws at his heart. It may seems to be an old song but the way Sakura pronounced each word make him a bad person and made him regret all the things he had done to her. ****And right now, even the word SORRY is not enough for her. Even the materials things can't do anything. And even if he said that he love her won't changed the way she is right now. He cannot take it anymore, looking one last glance at Sakura, the prodigy vanished in the bar after throwing some money at the bar counter. **

All by myself  
Dont wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

_**Pain, was all Sakura felt when she notice that Sasuke where gone.**_

All by myself  
Dont wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

_**But she breathes a sigh of relief, and she doesn't know why.**_

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

All by myself  
Dont wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Dont wanna live  
Oh  
Dont wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Dont wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone

The crowd entrance by her voice, started to cheer and clap their hands. Shouting for more songs but Sakura looks like shock at what she is doing right now. Instead of saying something, Sakura ran at the kitchen door and lock herself at the comfort room. She couldn't face her husband right now and she needed to escape from her feelings. Tears where pouring out of her eyes and sobs are seemingly want to follow. All the memories are flowing at her mind and she couldn't stop thinking. Sitting at the toilet sit she cried her heart out and she couldn't forgive herself for reacting that way. Her sobs where louder and she kept having flash of memories again.

_*** When she was a child she always dreams of prince charming who would marry her and they will live in their magical kingdom. But destiny is cruel to her. Her parents got ambush in of S class mission and being an orphan makes her forget those dreams. Instead she thrives to be strong and smart for if she wanted a life in the future she would need it._

_*** Once Sasuke come back at the village, she tried her best to win his heart and make him fall in love with her. It happens so fast that she doesn't care that at a young age she would marry him and bear his child. She didn't even notice that it only took her a small amount of time. But hey, if it is love why should she make it long? Right? _

_*** Their marriage ceremony was small and only few people were invited. She always thinks that Sasuke is happy with her. Of course she would think that. Sasuke never made any tempt to break up with her and he even make it seems that he was happy with her. To top of it he even proposes to her. _

Those simple actions made her fall in love with him deeply and those actions are also the reason why she is in that situation. Hell is where she is and she isn't planning anytime soon to come back in heaven or would she ever come back in heaven after all for her heaven is simply as hell and heaven is Sasuke while Sasuke equals hell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

(Time changed: Sakura now is 7 months pregnant..)

**The**days has pass and all Sakura did was work, work and work. She really exerts her energy to the fullest and tired herself to death. She knew as a medic Nin that she shouldn't do it. But she needs the money for her pregnancy and her cravings. She praised her sensei to the highest that she could do when; Tsunade gave her so called husband a long S-class mission. She remembers that day as the most beautiful day in Konoha and her luckiest day on earth, since she still keep her pregnancy to Sasuke and still not considering telling Sasuke about the baby.

Sighing Sakura couldn't believe herself for picking an expensive food for cravings. Cakes, chocolates, ice cream and to top it all, she craves for Salmon, weird though but that's pregnancy, one of the expensive fish in town. One time, when she is in the market, (because she found out that Tsunade's refrigerator doesn't have any stock food, so she decided to shop for her sensei) she pass a fish stands where in fresh salmon are being sold. She hurriedly went in the stands and asks for the price. She was so shocked to know that the salmon cause her a 2 day salary that she earns in the bar. She rubs her stomach and asks for forgiveness to her babies and tells them that next time they will have salmon. Ignoring her cravings, she walked away from the stand and instead settles for an ice cream on the way home and readies herself for the night work.

^^____________________________________________________________________^^_________________________________________________________________________^^

* * *

"Evening Bob,!" Sakura greeted Bob and proceed to the kitchen. "Hey! Sakura how the babies?" Bob replied while cleaning the shot glass in the bar counter. "Still kicking and training in my stomach" she replied. Sakura found her 2 staff in the kitchen preparing all the ingredients that will be needed for the night. Since she couldn't do much work to her condition she now only order things to her staff and do some minor things when order are ram in the kitchen.

It was already 1 am in the morning when Bob announce that they will close early since there's no customer left. Gladly that Sakura can have her sleep, she arrange her things and check the kitchen one last time. She walks in morning dew silently and carefully to avoid being trip in the stones that are scattered in the road. She tightens her grip on her sweater and arranged her scarf to avoid the coldness of the morning. Enjoying the blooming of the stars she decided to go to the mountain cliff just to stare at the stars. She changed her way to the Hokage Mountain and climbs the stairs. She stood at the cliff and look at the stars and the whole village. Relaxing her mind and body Sakura continue to gaze at the village. The only light that provides her was the street lamp that was a foot away from her. Her silhouette can be mistaken as flowing water because of the wind continue to sway her dress and hair. Her shadow dance as her spirit relaxes.

Feeling tired of standing she sat at the bench when she felt a familiar chakra. At first she doesn't want to acknowledge the man but the man keep walking to where she sat.

The man, continue to stare at her and she can feel that the eyes of the man is on her stomach. No wonder why. It is bulging and it is so big not to notice.

"You're pregnant" was the only thing that the man said or rather accuse of her.

"I know, it's my body after all"

"Why didn't you tell me!" swirling red eyes are now staring at her eyes

Sakura breathe and sigh. _Stay calm stay calm is her daily mantra_. "You don't have the right to know!"

"What?!!" steps are now heard as the red eyes now level with her green sad eyes.

"I don't need to explain my self to you!" Sakura raised her voice and stress started to build up in her body.

_Slap. _

Sasuke slap her at the face. _**Regret**_

_Slap. Slap. _Double slap, back and forth.

Sakura slap Sasuke back. _**Revenge**_

_**Is Really really really sweet when you taste it.**_

Sasuke started to raise his hand again when Sakura shout at him while stepping away from him.

"I'm not the same anymore Sasuke! I may be pregnant but I can fight you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY BIT OF MY SOUL!" Sakura screamed while fingering her cheeks.

Sasuke started to close the distance between them when he notices a blood trickling down on Sakura's leg. Still Sakura wasn't aware of the blood when she felt a jolt in her stomach and cried for pain.

"Ow, Ow, Shit what's happening" Sakura then become conscious to the blood that is pouring in her leg. Sakura tried to hold onto something for strength when Sasuke grab her arms and waist.

Frighten, Sasuke grip her hold to Sakura and asked "Sakura what is happening, where does it hurt?"

_Concerned?_

_Yes?_

_Why?_

_Pregnant?_

_Wife?_

_Yes, she is my wife._

If it doesn't for the pain in her stomach Sakura would answer in her heart but then again, the pain her stomach attack again and it made her unable to stand. Sakura tried to calm to think but the pain just wouldn't want to go.

"Bring me to the hospital! Now!"

Sasuke carry her in bridal style while keep glancing on her to see if she is still breathing.

The hospital seems to be peaceful that time when Sasuke barge in and shout for help. "Help, Help her. Where's Hokage-sama? Help! Sakura! Please!" Sasuke frantically shout at the nurse. Sakura started to loose consciousness and she can't hear anything anymore and all she can muster to speak is. "Sasuke-kun"

The Uchiha look at his wife when he heard his name. "Sakura"

Tsunade heard the commotion and rush at the scene. "Uchiha place her here in the bed and we will rush her to the Emergency Room. Now!" Sasuke seems to break his gaze at Sakura and immediately place her in the bed while kissing Sakura's forehead Sasuke said. "Don't die on me" was the only thing he said to Sakura and was the only words that Sakura heard.

The only thing that Sasuke heard was the humming the child that plays with her doll. The mother of the child seems to be asleep and the child just continues to hum and look at Sasuke. "'ello, Me name is Miku, Wha's youls?" Sasuke glance at the child and softly said his name. "Is youl daddy on the Emengency Loom to?" (Imagine a kid speaking in childish way.) "No, but my wife is" "Oh eally? Me daddy is one op the loom and Mama said tat he is eally eally sick and I love him bery mush!" Miku said cutely. "Do you love youl wipe?" Sasuke just look at the child when he was asked. He only stares at the kid and started to think and ponder at the situation. He reminiscent all the things he had had with Sakura.

"Yes" was the only words that comes out with his mouth.

"Miku, don't bother people" Miku's Mom had just waked up and immediately said sorry to Sasuke. "Come here Miku, Let's eat something" "Coming Mama"

Before Miku ran to her Mom, she walked up to Sasuke and said "If you love her, then don't give up hope. Everything will be alright" then she ran to her mom and wave goodbye to the Uchiha prodigy.

Tsunade started to bark orders to the nurse as well as to Shizune. The operation takes hours before Tsunade walk out of the room and immediately confronted Sasuke. "Sakura is awake but I need you to do something". Tsunade said. She gesture Shizune to get the papers and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the papers not bothering to read it contents and just stare at the room where Sakura is.

"Uchiha I need you to sign this paper" Tsunade shouted at the stunned prodigy. "What is this paper all about, don't you think that saving Sakura is more important than the stupid paper?" Sasuke yelled at the Hokage. "Shut up Uchiha! Listen you need to choose, for it will be Sakura or the babies?" Sasuke just stared at the Hokage "Damn it Sasuke, Sakura needed you right now her life and the baby's life is in danger, I need you to sign the form for if complications happen, you need to choose between Sakura and the babies. She's already having a miscarriage and if we don't put her to the emergency room right now you'll loose both! " Tsunade angrily told the sharingan holder.

"I need to see Sakura now" Was the only response Tsunade get.

"Ok, you can go inside but you need to wear this first"

Sasuke saw Sakura on the bed, looking exhausted and tires. The smell of blood seems to linger in the room. Medical equipment can be seen near Sakura's bed.

"No, please Tsunade-sama, please save my babies, please I am begging you. Please! Please!" Sakura pleaded her sensei. "Sasuke, please don't sign the paper, don't kill my babies, save them! Spare them please. I am begging you"

"Sasuke it's still your call, Right now Sakura is in no State to argue with you, I need your decision now" Tsunade repeatedly said to Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, I want you to save Sakura first before the babies"

"No! Please I'm pleading you Sasuke please. My babies!! Tsunade-sama please. Save my Babies!!!" Sakura cried for plea but both person look likes that they doesn't hear Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, It is Sasuke's Choice. His your husband"

Tsunade precede the operation bearing in mind what choice the Uchiha made.

Leaving the E.R. Sasuke continually said this word.

"_**I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."**_


	5. a mother's cry

_**

* * *

**_

_**I never knew that the loneliest day of my life is that day. I never knew that everything I've work for will never be the same, will never be mine. The days that I've count is the days that I've regret. Each day maybe the same as normal but for me it is the lament of my new beginning.**_

* * *

Hours have passed since the Uchiha made a choice that forever will hunt him. The operation for Sakura and the babies have been going for four hours already. No one knew what is happening inside the Emergency Room and dawn is already nearing its entrance to the people of Konoha. Nurses who made out of the E.R. never utter a word to Sasuke when he asks them; they said that they are not allowed to say a word on what is happening in the room. Tsunade also hasn't made announcement about the operation and it really made the Uchiha prodigy loose his patience.

Nurses keep bringing blood and operation machine to the E.R. and some are even bringing more towels and chakra replenishes pill. Sasuke stare at this people as they go in and out of the room, though he is showing a stone face, silently and deep inside he is praying and keep on saying the same mantra his been pronouncing for hours over and over again.

_**I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry,……..**_

Sasuke decide to wonder around the hospital before he barge in the Emergency Room. He roams the walls and floors of the hospital until he comes to the new born ward. He watched as the babies cry or sleep on their own hospital crib. Two nurses are guarding or rather making the babies comfortable. A couple made their way to the glass ward to see their baby, the Uchiha survivor observes the couple as he sees the happy and proud emotions that they are giving away. He remembers his decision and how it soon affects him though he doesn't know the reason for. Couldn't take the flow of emotions, Sasuke leave the ward and started to bring his feet to the Emergency Room waiting lounge.

Seems that no rookie nine has been inform about the situation of Sakura but Sasuke could clearly see his former sensei sitting in the couch while his Icha Icha Paradise book is out. Though the orange book is out, he could clearly see the eyes of his sensei that it is not moving or rather it is starring at the Emergency Room. Sasuke approach his former sensei however he didn't sheer a word to him but neither the sensei said anything to him. They sat together even though no words are being exchanged. Sasuke was somewhat glad since he also doesn't know what to say to him and right now he is really a mess for everything and everyone.

Tsunade burst in the door and gladly take the mask of her face and went immediately to the Uchiha prodigy bringing the news that he was waiting for.

"The operation went well. Sakura lost too many chakra and blood but we manage to pull through. She's out for now and might not be awake for days but she fine and taken care of." The Hokage said.

Tsunade can clearly see the relief that the Uchiha release but then again news can be good and bad at the same time; these two are always on the same path that we should believe on.

"What about the babies, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"The babies, I am sorry, Uchiha." Tsunade replied while looking at the prodigy.

Sasuke couldn't say anything at the moment. In the flash everything seems to be right then again he couldn't really wish for everything. He sank on the floor and for the first time in his life since his clan was massacre, he cried. He cried for his lost and especially he cried for Sakura and his babies. Tears maybe spot on his face but the anguish and sorrow of his mistake is been rewarded by pain and mourning.

Kakashi look at his former student display the emotions he never knew that the boy had. He felt the pain through out his body and his heart seems to agree at the grief of his student. He then look at the Hokage to see how she mourn for the news but then again it seems that the Hokage has some news left and he patted the Uchiha to listen again to what Tsunade is going to say.

"The first born child die at exactly he was out of the womb but somehow the second child survives the intense of the operation. I made sure that the child gets the proper attention and care the child needs. The child or rather she, weight for the average premature baby that was born and she need to be in the hospital ward for months." Tsunade said as Shizune approach the Hokage and give the scotch bottle. Tsunade immediately drunk the bottle down to the last bit and prepares to leave the hospital to rest.

"Hokage-sama, is Sakura really going to be alright?" finally the Uchiha found his voice to ask or rather to confirm the health of Sakura.

"I nearly lost my beloved apprentice their Uchiha. I would really really and really appreciate it if you take good care of her now and the baby and if not I am going to make sure that your daughter is the only Uchiha alive." With those words the Hokage left the waiting lounge and proceed to drown her aching headache to the Hokage Tower.

"Loud and clear there Sasuke" was the only thing that Kakashi told his student before disappearing in the wind.

They might not see it, but he is so guilty that he was the cause of the death of his son as well as the suffering of Sakura. He knew that he cannot take the whole thing back but he knew that he can make things right not for him but for his family.

* * *

_**God may not hear his prayers but somehow the angels help him to make things right for the best.**_

* * *

He has been pacing in the wall for about an hour already. Shizune has come and pick him out in the training grounds to tell him that Sakura is awake but then again he doesn't have the courage to go inside that room Sakura is in. He also tried to listen outside the door and he also tried to feel the movement inside the room but all he got was silent. The nurses have been looking at him and raising their eyebrows and quietly praying that he got inside now for he has been making them dizzy.

This was not the proper thing or proper act that he should have done. He never pace around the hall for his entire life and he never even don it for a mission to try eavesdropping to someone. He is acting beyond on what he should have shown to everyone. But he rather made them see him like this than meeting Sakura for he knows that everything he had done to make his life is not enough for her forgiveness.

Well then again he is not ready to face her this time. He may have the sharingan but this time it will not help him. He curses himself for having cold emotions where in he should have been inside the room by now and asking for forgiveness. Sasuke didn't go in the room. He was so frustrated to himself that he made his way again in the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura could feel and hear that her so called husband is outside the door. She was praying to god that gave her all the lucky she will need because she doesn't want to face her husband. When she woke up the first things she thought was her babies. She immediately calls for a nurse and ask for them but then the nurse won't tell her anything so she ask for her sensei. Tsunade made to her room with a slight smile in her face knowing that her apprentice would be ok for the mean time. But she doesn't know how to drop the news to the mother for she knows that it will make her the saddest grandmother in the village of Konoha.

"Tsunade-shishou, where are my babies? My children? What happen to them?"

The Hokage could clearly hear the worried tone of Sakura as well as the nervous emotions that she releases.

"Sakura, I am so sorry to tell that…."

"NO! NO! NO! please don't tell me that kind of news! Please shishou tell me that they are alive, tell me that everything will be ok.. please I am begging you please!" Sakura cried while interrupting the Hokage.

_A cry for help was heard._

_A cry for despair._

_A cry for lost._

_Her cry for her children._

"My children, please, shishou please, tell me that they are alive. Tell me that they are healthy. I would die if they die." A deathful sob of a mother in despair.

"Sakura! Listen to me first ok?!" the Hokage shouted at her apprentice.

"The first born child die immediately upon release from your womb" A painful weep was made from the lost mother.

"However, your second child is ok. She survives the operation pretty well and I send her immediately to the baby ward for further good care and observation. This morning she has a fever and she's been crying all day long according to the nurse."

Sakura continued to cry, tears are very adamant to her face. Sobbing mercifully to God asking for the entire why's in the world. Is she a bad person to deserve this kind of life? Is she the one who destroy her family? Is she the one who should be punished by the kind if life she dreams of?

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore so she hug Sakura to comfort her, to tell her that everything will be alright in the end. That even if this things happen to her there will come a time that happiness will be blooming in her life.

"I want to see my child, sensei."

"Of course, I'll tell the nurse to bring her here instantly."

Sakura wipe away her tears. A different kind of aura was emitting from her, an aura which can cause you to whimper out of control. An aura of lost and most of all an aura of anger to her husband but most of all anger to herself for being weak, weak to help her children in need.

She silently prays for the soul of her first born child. She asked for forgiveness for mercy of her faults.

_My child, please forgive your weak mother. Please don't be angry with me for the wrong things I've done. _

_Please forgive me for not sharing the world to you for not taking good care of you._

_Please forgive me for letting you die._

_I am begging you; please forgive your helpless mother._

The nurse came in with the child, she handed the baby to Sakura with extra care.

As she receives her baby, a new fresh of tears is flown to her cheeks and a sob of sadness was heard again from the said mother.

"Sakura, listen to me. You need to be strong for her. You must give the strongest effort for her. For her future and for her brother." Tsunade said as she wipes her own tears. She may not say it allowed but she pitied her apprentice. She couldn't do anything to make it alright all she can do was to say words that will sooth them both. But she knew that those words where not enough for all the sufferings Sakura has been to.

"My baby, I am sorry if I am not strong enough to help your brother to survive the operation. I am sorry if I had to make things worst for the both of you. I am sorry if I had to work harder for the future that will wait for you and I am sorry if I can't give you the family that you should have. I am so sorry for making things harder than having it easier." Sakura said to her baby while caressing the cheeks and head of the child.

"From this moment your life has began, I am promising you that everything you need will be yours, every love and care you need will be for you forever and for you I will be the strongest person to keep you away from the people who will hurt you."

"I Haruno Sakura promises to my child as I name her Keiko will be the only person that I will protect for as long as I live and I will live for your happiness and your love"

A mother's pledge to her daughter the secure of love, happiness and protection of a parent to her child, a promise of hope, faith and trust to her child for eternity, a vow that will not keep them apart and forever to be together.

Outside the window of the hospital room that Sakura was in. A figure whose face was so devastated, was so hurt, was so fearful can be seen. The husband of Haruno Sakura was silently saying the mantra again and again. _**I am so sorry.**_

To Sakura:

To their daughter, Keiko:

To their son, Kaitaro: As he gave the name to him.

* * *

**Teaser Quotes for next chapter:**

"_Naruto! Listen to me! Listen ok?! This things or situation happen because there are reasons why they must occur. Maybe god is telling us that even though the person we love left us or cheated on us there is still a chance that someday or somehow there is a person which is meant for us will come and will love us unconditionally. They might not be our greatest love but for sure they are the reason why we must continue to live and to love. Killing yourself because Hinata broke up with you will not solve anything. I've been there on your situation and I know I've ask god the same things and he always made me realize that this is just his reason for you to find someone who will take good care and not hurt of you. Ok? Don't do it again, promise me."_

"_I promise, Sakura-chan"_

_As Sakura said those words, tears can bee seen to the Uchiha survivor. _

_Tears of ache, _

_Tears of regret,_

_Tears of longing,_

_Tears of guilty and most of all._

_Tears of lost love._

* * *


	6. the woman

* * *

_**Kiss me, hug me and smile for me or I'll just keep on dreaming that you're just a far away prince that can't be mine forever.**_

* * *

Most of the rookie nine has been inform of the situation Sakura and the baby is in. Some of them have been visiting her, bringing fruits and flowers. Ino is one of the constant visitors that Sakura had. She always brings white lilies and talk about her and Shikamarus' relationship. "Honestly, Forehead! I really don't understand that guy. He always ignores me and all the times he calls me troublesome. Am I troublesome? Ha? Tell me! Sigh." Ino asked Sakura as she keeps on rambling about her and Shikamaru's love commitment. Sakura just keep on or rather keep on pretending that she is listening to Ino. A knock has been heard while Ino stop her talking galore and open the door.

"OH! It's Keiko darling" Ino gleefully said as she bring Keiko to her mother but then when Keiko is in Ino's arms she started to cry until Ino gave her to Sakura.

"My baby, how are you today? Did you miss mama? Mmmmm?" Sakura cuddle Keiko in her arms while Ino watch the mother – daughter interaction happen. Keiko just looks at her mother and clumsily claps her hand while grabbing her mother's hair.

"Ahahahha! Forehead! My granddaughter is strong!" Ino exclaimed while laughing at the site.

Sakura just look at Keiko and smile tenderly which make Ino smile also. It was those moment when a daughter and mother shows how they cherish each other.

"Hey, Pig? I just remember did you always bring me tomato? As in everyday?" Sakura ask Ino.

"Ha? What tomato?" Ino questioned.

"Ah. Every morning when I woke up there's always a tomato to the table."

"I don't know about that Forehead but I'll make sure it to you that it's not me or Shikamaru."

Sighing, Sakura decided to ask one of the nurses later about the tomato incident. And then, Ino continue her talks about Shikamaru and clouds while Keiko drifted to sleep as she sucks her thumb. The day pass until Ino went home and Keiko was brought back to the baby ward and Sakura was left alone in the room just thinking on how she can move on with life.

She make her mind to live on her own and rent an apartment where she and Keiko can have their own privacy and she doesn't want to invade Tsunade anymore. The Hokage has plenty of problems in her hands therefore she doesn't want her sensei to disturb her rest whenever she is home. Keiko might perturb the Hokage's rest whenever she is home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weeks has pass when Sakura has been out of the hospital though Keiko is still on the baby ward for she is too young for normal baby to get out of the hospital. Tsunade said that Keiko would not leave the hospital for another month. This gives Sakura time to prepare and look for apartment within her savings budget. Since she is the second in command in the hospital a 50 percent discount was given to her and the payment could be deduction to her salary. Seeing that she had an amount of money, Sakura didn't had the hard time to find an apartment to her liking and as well as safe for Keiko. It is also near the hospital and the park consequently to Keiko's favor.

Everything Sakura did was for the goodwill of Keiko. Of course she is the only person that was so precious to her and she might argue with it, but Keiko is the only thing Sakura and Sasuke shared together.

Her job at the bar continues. She needs a large amount of money for Keiko's baby things. Also for the diaper and milk which will be very expensive and due to being a single mom she need to work harder and double for it. Since her work for Bob's is night, at day she work at the hospital but since Tsunade understand Sakura's situation she let her do the paper's work and look after Keiko in the ward.

THE bar is pack for the night, and most ninja's are there just to waste their time or just looking for someone or something. The kitchen department seems to be cramming of orders so Sakura need to work double time.

"Miko! Techi! I need some onions here! Where's the damn parleys?!" Sakura shouted as she barks orders to her cram assistant Chef's. "Here's the onion and where out of parsley." Miko said as he passes the chopped onion to Sakura who was preparing some Beef Broccoli. "What?!" "I said…." Miko started to speak again but then Sakura beat him to it. "Yeah! Yeah! I heard what you said. Go to Bob and tell him that I need parsley here. Ok?" Sakura said as she continues to cook the Beef Broccoli. "But Sakura-san, I need to make the Cheese Sticks here, ask Techi instead." Miko pleaded to Sakura as he fries the Cheese Sticks. "Whatever! Just tell Techi about the parsley because he went to the stock room to get some potatoes." Sakura said to Miko while tasting the Beef Broccoli that she was cooking. Miko went to the stock room to inform Techi about Sakura's order and he proceeds to fry the Cheese Sticks.

At the bar counter, several people where drinking their time away, at the dark corner of the bar there are two people who were talking harshly to each other. One of them has a semi-bald hair and he was wiping some shot glass while listening to the man.

"You what?" said the semi-bald hair man.

"I want you to triple her salary." The mystery man said.

"Are you nuts boy?!"

"Does it look like that I am joking?"

"No, but boy you're going to make me run out of my business!"

"I figure that you're going to say that, so here's my proposal to you. I want you to raise her salary but the raise that she is going to have will come from me."

"What do you mean by that, ha?!"

"Hnn! What I am trying to say is, I will give you money to raise her salary so you won't have any problem for your business to become bankrupt." Explain the mystery man.

"So you're telling me, that you will give me money to triple her salary but the money will not come from me but to you?"

"Hn"

Not getting a proper answer the semi-bald man decided to ask again. "Why?"

"Hn" was the only thing he got from the mysterious man again.

Since the man couldn't get a proper answer from the boy he sighed and nods his head to agree with the proposal. He wondered what is wrong with that boy and what his relationship with his Head Chef was. Bob poured the remaining scotch to the boy's shot glass and decided to ignore his curiosity and mind his own thing.

The mysterious man leave the bar in somewhat nearing the midnight. The bar wouldn't close until 2 am in the morning and they still have plenty of time to sell the food and beverages. The kitchen still busy, was doing some fairly actions though the piles of dishes has increase its volume. At the roof top of the adjacent building the mysterious man stare at the kitchen. With one look at the kitchen window, the mystery man disappears with a swirling of leaves.

The Hokage has been doing paper works since 3pm in the afternoon that day and it is already midnight and she wasn't nearing the half of it. Sake in left hand and a pen in right hand the amount of papers wouldn't budge to its size. A knock on her door made her come to her sense and allowed the person enter her office.

"Ah, Uchiha what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something"

A left eyebrow raise and a straight lip settle on the Hokage's mouth.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to not sign the divorce paper"

A shock in her face was visibly seen and then suddenly it change to anger. _The nerve_

"Why should I do that? It is very clear and with evidence that your relationship with Sakura is nothing but a trash. And how thick is your face to think that I would do that or better yet you've got some guts to ask a Hokage a favor such that when it includes my apprentice!" Tsunade growled to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hn! I know what I am doing and you said it to yourself that I should take care of her from now on!"

"Yes I did ask you that, but preserving the marriage is not a good move for you and Sakura especially to Keiko!"

"Don't you think that I know that already?"

"No! Because you don't deserve them!"

"I want my child to have a family where I didn't have a chance to experience." Was the only thing that Sasuke said to the Hokage. Hearing those words the Hokage stop for a minute to think a reply that will counter attack the Uchiha's word.

"The family you wanted is not a family. _(gulp of sake)_ You may only call a family a family if there is love, care, hope and trust. _(gulp of sake)_ A family consists of a mother and father who love each other and will always protect their love as they care and love for their children. _(gulp of sake)_ The family you are talking about is nothing compare to this. _(gulp of sake)_ The family you thought was long gone before it has been started."_ (gulp of sake)_ Tsunade said while drinking sake in between sentence.

"I am allowed to be happy"

"Oh, yes! You are allowed to be happy, heck everyone is allowed to be happy, but the question is _**DO YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY?**_"

Sharingan activated.

Swirling red eyes with dots look straight to the Hokage.

Footsteps neared the Hokage.

Table broken to pieces.

Papers twirling in the air.

Chairs broken into two.

But then…

"I will think about the divorce paper." Tsunade said as she now continues to drink her sake. "Now, get out of my office!"

The Uchiha left the office without bothering to reply and was glad that it went well rather than he anticipated.

_This is so much troublesome for me! Sigh. _Tsunade thought gulping at the sake but the bottle is out of sake to drink. _Need more sake_.

* * *

_**I had the very best of all. I had it in the grasp of my heart. I had it all and in that moment, when I look into your eyes, I've become lost and couldn't found my way back. So help me please not back in your heart but help me to come back to my life.**_

* * *

Morning came and it's been a ruff night for Sakura though tired from the nights work she happily head her way to the hospital. Why? Bob increase her salary by three times, he said that it is for her hard working attitude that got her the raise and for her expertise in cooking that the bar is selling more than ever. This raise can be a good start for Sakura, this way she can buy the expensive things that is suitable for the comfort of baby and she can give Keiko a brighter future.

Arriving at the hospital, Medic Nin seems to be having a trouble on going in and out of the emergency room. They appear to be having a hard time controlling a certain ninja who keeps on shouting and throwing things at them.

"I want Sakura! Can't you damn understand it?! Ha! Are you that stupid! Damn it! Get Sakura for me! She is the only one who can understand me. She is the only one who has the same situation!" the voice shouts at the doctors.

Sakura neared the room as she heard her name, and she fairly recognizes the voice. Turning the knob of the door she came face to face with a doctor. "Ah! Sakura-san quick! We need you! Uzumaki Naruto is injured and he keeps on struggling and demand to see you! Quick! quick inside the room!" the doctor frankly hurried Sakura.

Inside the room a bloody beaten up Naruto keeps on shouting and growling with nurse who tried to tend to his wounds. There are plenty of wounds that scattered on his body, what caught Sakura's attention were his almost shredded hands and his knuckles where so bloody that it is almost turning pale. Sakura immediate attend to Naruto's hand while he keeps on struggling.

"Naruto! What happen to you! Who did this to you?" was Sakura's frantic question.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What happen to your hand?"

Naruto stops his struggling and look at Sakura with tears in his eyes. He sobs uncontrollably and his body started to shake.

"Naruto? Naruto?! What's wrong?!"

Crying, Naruto with a shaky voice said. "Sakura. Hinata broke up with me. She told me that doesn't love me anymore, tha…that.. She found another man..tha..that I…I am not worthy and… and… and.. she said that it is her duty as the head of the clan."

Sakura stop her healing when she heard what Naruto said. She couldn't believe that the Hinata she knew was ever going to do that. She look at her friend and what she sees is herself a few months ago. She pump a boast of chakra now to heal Naruto faster and to prevent the wound to become infected. Naruto just keeps on crying and shaking. Sakura knew that this time she can't help him. All she can do is to say something that both of them knew something that both of them experience already.

"Naruto! Listen to me! Listen ok?! This things or situation happen because there are reasons why they must occur. Maybe god is telling us that even though the person we love left us or cheated on us there is still a chance that someday or somehow there is a person which is meant for us will come and will love us unconditionally. They might not be our greatest love but for sure they are the reason why we must continue to live and to love. Killing yourself because Hinata broke up with you will not solve anything. I've been there on your situation and I know I've ask god the same things and he always made me realize that this is just his reason for you to find someone who will take good care and not hurt of you. Ok? Don't do it again, promise me."

"I promise, Sakura-chan"

As Sakura said those words, tears can bee seen to the Uchiha survivor.

_Tears of ache, _

_Tears of regret,_

_Tears of longing,_

_Tears of guilty and most of all._

_Tears of love._

Sasuke leave the room where Naruto was in, tears where pouring out of his crimson eyes. He couldn't believe that what Sakura said was going to hurt him.

_Emotionally_.

He couldn't or rather wouldn't think that what he did to Sakura really hurt her deeply; he thought that it was just a petty fight that leaves to nothing. But oh boy, he was so wrong. He knew he hurt her, but not that unfathomable, it was so deep that even he can't breathe properly. Jumping to roof top, he made his way to the bar to waste his feeling away and he hope for it to happen straight away.

_He was just so lost._

Sakura never knew that Sasuke heard it all, for she never saw him there due to the shocking event.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Hours have been passed since Naruto's outbreak. Sakura silently leave the room for him to take a rest and she really wanted to see Keiko now. It's nearing dawn when she got on the baby ward to look for Keiko. Sakura smiled when she approach her daughters crib. She caresses Keiko's cheeks and sung a lullaby. Hearing her mother's voice Keiko open her eyes and stare at her mother. Sakura beam to see that Keiko is awake and she continue to sing the last verse of the lullaby.

_**My darling baby,**_

_**Sweet goodnight,**_

_**Rest for tomorrow is another blessed day**__._

_Flash!_

Ino took a picture of Sakura and Keiko. It was a Kodak moment to remember. Ino grin at Sakura and gave the picture to her. It was sweet photo of them. Sakura kept the picture in her bag.

"Forehead! How are you? I've heard about Naruto."

"Pig, I am fine. Yeah, sad to say but Hinata-chan broke up with Naruto."

"What?! Hinata? As in the Hinata we know who always fainted whenever Naruto is close?"

Sighing Sakura answered Ino with a nod. "Shocking news" Ino said while sighing too.

"Well, Forehead, I've got to go. Shikamaru is waiting for me outside the hospital and my duty is off already. Bye!" Before Sakura can reply Ino already closed the door and run to the entrance of the hospital.

Sakura stay for an hour before she got home to her new apartment. Since she had the night off from the bar she decided to take a sleep to regain her energy and to prepare for the next day's activity.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Midnight**, when Sakura heard someone shouting at her front door and a crash of bottle throwing at her apartment wall, she hurriedly get leave her room and open the door to see who it is.

"Sakura! Open the door!" as the banging in her door gets louder. _Bang! Bang!_

Sakura open the door to see who it was and for the time of that night, she got her shock. It was her soon to be ex-husband.

"Sakura! Hows 're youl?" Sasuke's word where slurry for he is heavily drunk and he obviously smell like alcohol.

"Sasuke?" Sakura look at her husband with frown.

"Yes, My dearest wife?! That is my name. Did you miss me?"

Sakura ignore Sasuke's question and she ask him her own question. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke grab Sakura and crash her to his chest while hugging her tight. "I miss you so much. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. I am sorry" Sasuke said in his drunken state.

"Argh! You're drunk!" Sakura said as she pushes Sasuke from hugging her. "What are you doing here? And for sake don't hug me!"

Sasuke release Sakura from the firm hug. He look at her like he never been before. Sakura got her second shock of the night more like morning when she looks at the clock on her wall it is already 1:30 in the morning. His eyes where full of emotions and he started to speak again but Sakura beat him to it.

"You need to go home." Sakura said calmly to Sasuke.

"No! I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

"What?! What the hell are you talking?"

Again before Sasuke can reply, Sakura already pump some chakra to her hand and brush Sasuke's forehead to make him sleepy.

Groggily, Sasuke tried to say something. "I've regret what I've done. I want to start again with you and Keiko. I lov…." Sasuke never finish his sentence because he is already asleep. Sakura knew what he is talking about but she doesn't want to talk about it and not possibly in his state. She made her self proud for a quick thinking. She decided to bring him to his home, their former home the Uchiha mansion.

Thanking her super strength, Sakura carried Sasuke in a bridal style in the middle of the street. She knew her way to the house. But of course she once lives there with him. Nearing the house she had the flashback of the night of the betrayal. It was all coming back to her. Close to the entrance of the house she, tried to get the house keys from Sasuke's pocket and fumble at the door while maintaining to balance Sasuke and the keys to her hand. Finally she got the keys and inserted it to the hole when suddenly the door opens.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The woman who stole her husband to her face was in front of her. The woman who self proclaimed that her husband love is living in the Uchiha Mansion. The woman who she nearly killed in their first encounter. The woman who destroys her fairy tale of a life, the wicked witch of her story is there.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, what happen to you? Please place him here in couch" The woman said while ushering Sakura to the living room. The woman started to caress Sasuke's face and look for any sign of wound. The woman ignores Sakura and she still hasn't recognized her. Sakura decided to leave the mansion before the woman recognized her. Sakura made her way out of the house and turn her back at the site that was in front of her. It still hurt to see them like that but she need to bear the hurt and pain. It will never get her to anything. Her footsteps echo at the marbled floor as she leaves the house.

"Thank you for bringing him home. Haruno" The woman said still checking Sasuke.

"It's Uchiha" Sakura said as she started to leave.

* * *

Sakura never turn around. She just nodded her head and made her way out. Not bothering to look back.

Bringing with her damage and broken heart, Sakura went to the hospital.

* * *

**___________________________________________________________________**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Message: I have a message for everybody it is in the review of this story.. ^o^**


	7. courtship

_**

* * *

**_

_**You are the reason for my tears, you are the reason why I cry and you are the reason for my heart burn. And I was afraid that this time will come and it comes with a bang not only with my life but also for your life.**_

* * *

Center stage, Sakura is sitting on a stool chair; spotlight was the only beam for her. Gripping the microphone Sakura announce "Hey, guys! This is my last song for the night". Then the accompanied guitar started to flow the music in. The Bar was always pact for almost a week, but subsequently tonight the bar seems to be lacking of customer. The only customer where a couple on the bar counter, flirting and mussing at each other, at the corner of the bar another couple appear to be dating and having a good time and never minding the people around them and a man who was waiting for someone because he always look at his watch and watching the bar door to open. Bob look like in the bad mood because the bar is lacking of customer so he doesn't listen to Sakura and the assistant chefs where the only one who listen to her songs and the only one who claps at her singing.

Most of the guest never mind Sakura on the stage, they were busy to what they are doing, she had sang over a 5 song and this last one has somewhat capture the customers.

_________________________________________

* * *

____________________

**(Hey guys!! Please, play the song Can't Cry Hard Enough to feel the emotion and to understand the lyrics of the song. Please follow the song on each lyric for you to experience Sakura's feelings. Thank You!)**

**______________________________________________________**

Music started to stream at the night life of the bar and customers still not listening and only mind their own business or their partner.

_**I'm gonna live my life  
Like every day's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast  
**_

_**  
And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**_

Flashback of the night that she helps Sasuke go home and she found the woman who made her life miserable, who took away everything from her in the house and she left saying that she is still an Uchiha and then go straight to Keiko until she found herself in the hospital crying in front of her daughter who just look at her make making baby sound.

_**Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite  
**_

_**  
There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now  
**_

Singing with all her heart pouring the sensation she is feeling. The feeling that she felt everyday, everyday since she left him, since she found him in someone else grasp.

By now most of the bar goers is listening to Sakura's singing. Some has been mesmerize and hypnotize by her voice. Sakura continue singing without knowing that the people inside the bar is now listening and watching her.

_**Gonna look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is an empty chair**_

_**And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now  
**_

Sitting at the stool chair, Sakura slowly close her eyes. Pouring every bit of emotions she felt in this stanza of the song. She connected with the lyrics and sang it with her whole heart.

_**There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now  
**_

She truly can't cry hard because she had enough of sorrow in her life.

_**And now that you've gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**_

* * *

Her eyes where still close but tears are running down in her cheeks, Still eyes close she hum the last part because she can't sing anymore. The entire customers watch her as she ended the song. Why does she always cry when she remember the hurt does this mean that she can't forever move on with her life?

Move on like she intended to do.

Move on like she wanted to do. What her mind says.

Moving on with her life is like being born again and this time she wishes that she can do it.

Or

Would she rather not born again and forget about moving on because she knew that she is trapping in that hole that she and Sasuke made.

The puncture of marriage vow,

Vow to care and love for each other,

A vow that was supposed to be forever in a husband and wife life,

In blur, Sakura felt something that touches her lips. It was warm and some how dry, she abruptly opens her eyes to found someone's lips in her lips. More likely it was her husband's lip that is press in her lips and then another blur her husband disappear.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke did it in front of the people and she is just lost at that moment but then she and he need to finish what had been started. They need to stop chasing like cats and dogs, and they should end their running.

Sakura followed Sasuke as she also disappears from the bar and locates her husband chakra. She found him at the back of the bar punching the hard wall until blood started to ooze out his knuckles.

Sakura stop Sasuke from punching the wall by grabbing his hand and Sasuke look up at Sakura with questioning eyes.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke just ignores her and continues to punch the wall.

"Don't 'Hn" me Sasuke! I am so tired of this game!" Sakura shouted while curling her hand knuckles as if she is going to punch him.

"What do you want me to say, Sakura?!"

"Anything, fucking anything you want to say! Just stop this!" Sakura bellow at Sasuke.

Sakura force Sasuke to say something just to leave the tension that both of them are experiencing but even though they did it, nothing changed. There will always be a tension around the two of them.

"I don't want to divorce you Sakura."

_Crash!_

_Crack! Crack!_

_Crack -- -- -- crack ---_

There was a big hole in the wall of the bar, this time it was Sakura who punches the wall which created a huge opening at the bar's storage room. And the whole bar felt an "earthquake" in a second and people inside it stop what they are doing and feeling the bar next "move". Since nothing damage happened the talking and music resume the bar immediately.

She couldn't believe that Sasuke ask her that. Is he out of his mind?

"Why?"

"Because I can only be myself when I am with you" Sasuke seriously answered.

"Why" Again Sakura inquire to him.

"I want to have a family with you and Keiko"

"What about Fujiko? And yes I know her name. Actually I know all about her, everything, from her age, techniques, family tree and a lot more!" Sakura very calmly answered.

"I don't care about her. I don't love her." A directly answered from the Uchiha.

"I am in love with you!" Sasuke whisper as he looks straight to Sakura's eyes as if asking her to believe everything he is saying right now, as if he was asking for a second chance, a second life.

Sakura just stare at her husband and deeply sigh before answering him.

"It doesn't matter now Sasuke. It is very late for you to say that. It doesn't matter how much effort you give and how much time you offer. Because the next day, week, month or even year I'd still and will remember the hurt and pain that you've cause me."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sasuke angrily shouted at Sakura.

Sakura was shock to see that Sasuke's reaction was very violent though she to some extent predicted that he will do this.

"I want us to have a happy ending Sakura. I covet to give you a fairytale life!"

"Every fairytale has an ending Sasuke. It may be happy or tragic and that night. The night that it started it all is our ending, a very dramatic tragic ending." Sakura said to Sasuke and right now she was the one who was looking at him straight in the eyes asking for understanding or perhaps an ending.

But Sasuke wouldn't give it up now.

Now

Or

Never.

"No Sakura. Our fairytale is not yet finish." Sasuke smirked at her.

Irritated Sakura asked Sasuke with a questioning eyebrows and flaring eyes.

"Why?!"

"As you said, a fairytale may have a happy ending or tragic ones. And right now our story is only nearing its climax; we are too far from the ending." Sasuke said as he continues to smirk at Sakura.

"What the hell are you taking about?! Our story definitely ends that night!"

This moment Sakura said this she is really ready to punch Sasuke and beat the lights out of him until she is satisfied.

"We don't have a happy ending story yet." Was the only simply words that Sasuke said to Sakura.

Sakura was baffled by Sasuke's words. She is iced up at the moment that she couldn't think of a retort at him. And then she suddenly said.

"Well reality checks Uchiha-san! We are not in a damn fairytale!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

The sharingan holder just sneers or rather grin instead of getting angry because Sakura referred to him as Uchiha-san and cockily said.

"Oh yes we are Sakura! And for starters, you are my Queen and Keiko is my Princess. And the Uchiha Mansion is our Castle. So my Queen shall we visit our Princess in the infirmary or would you rather to go home to our Castle and enjoy the night together?"

"Urghhhh! You are so damn annoying Sasuke!" Sakura irritated screech at Sasuke and started to poof away from him when Sasuke grab her hand and pulled her to his chest.

He tilted her chin and fully kisses her lips with so much passion he could muster in his strength. And pump chakra to his hand to prevent Sakura from running away.

"I will court you again Sakura, remember that! You are only mine." And Sasuke disappear in the night time.

Sakura was so stunned and shocked to even say or do something. She just slumped at the ground and buried her face into her hand.

_Damn fairytale._

_­­­­Damn Uchiha_ ---- _**Oh wait i am an Uchiha!**_ _**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**You are the reason why I breathe and you are the reason why I still believe and no one can stop me because I know that you are the only one.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

* * *

Sasuke got home with a very satisfied smirk in his face. It is one of those days when he was in a good mood and he felt that everything will be alright out of nowhere he knew that this will be a momentarily end in an instance.

When he neared the Uchiha Mansion, he suddenly stops his tracks when he notices that the lights are turn on. He remember that he always keep the light off because he rather had a dark atmosphere than a light ones. He slowly jumps into the tree next to the window to have a good view of the person who has the guts to trespass the Uchiha home.

He grunted when he detect the trespasser, it was that woman.

Angrily sighing he went inside the house and slams the door. Hard, very hard

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been, I've been waiting here for ages!" Fujiko said with a sultry smile in her face.

"Get out of my house slut!" Sasuke annoyingly said while pointing at the house door.

"Wha—tt..??" Fujiko was shocked to hear that from Sasuke.

"Are you deaf? Or Stupid?" Sasuke shouted.

"Bu..but.. why?" Crying Fujiko asked.

"Do I have the reason to kick you out of my house!?" Red eyes now look at Fujiko indicating that Sasuke is really really mad.

"Bu…But Sasuke-kun.. I—lov…love.. you!" Fujiko hysterically yelled at Sasuke.

"Are you my wife?" The Uchiha silkily asked.

"N..No..." Fujiko hiccupped as she answered. She looks down at the floor bowing her head still crying for this sudden outburst of situation.

"Then why would you think that I could love you back?!" This time Sasuke shouted again to Fujiko. He doesn't even feel guilty shouting at her. What he felt was despise because she was the one who hurt Sakura's feeling.

In first place, what happens that night was a mistake. He was drugged by this woman. How? he don't know. What he knew was when he becomes sober after seeing Sakura in their bedroom door gaping at the two of them. He was so surprise even at himself he just stand at the room and then he poof out of the room leaving the girl calling at his name.

He knew every night when he come home drunk that this woman will help him and care for him to get into bed but he won't touch her because every time he look at her he felt like vomiting. Once, it happens and the woman shrieks and left the house. He considers laughing at the incident but then he has a terrible headache.

"How could you say that to me when I am the one who took care of you every night when your so-called wife left you?! I was the one who clean your mess. I was the one who wait for you when you got home drunk. I was the one who…who..wh..who…" Fujiko couldn't continue what she is saying because it was an abrupt moment when she thought about what she is saying. Those act where an act by herself. Sasuke didn't ask for them. She did it on her own will, her one-side love. She slump at the floor covering her tear streak face. She felt ashamed in front of Sasuke but she more felt ashamed of herself.

Sasuke stared at her without any expression present in his face. It seems that Fujiko had just realized something that she should have from the beginning. It was a fool act for her doing those things.

Fujiko gather all her strength to stand up and face Sasuke with all the remaining pride in her body and said "I'll leave you alone, I am sorry that I cause damage to your relationship with your wife. It was my fault, I drug you when you where drunk in the bar. I love you when I first saw you in the market buying tomatoes. I followed you or rather stalked you everyday and that time when I saw you alone in the bar, I paid the bartender to put drug in your drink and I act as a concern friend when you got dizzy and assist you to your home and then it happen. I initiate the kiss and it move to something else where it was the scene that your wife found us together. I regret what I did."

"No you didn't!" Sasuke said. "Because if you did you will not do anything to hurt the one you love." With that Sasuke left the hallway.

Fujiko cried.

_It was indeed a one-sided love._

She was hurt.

But she hurt him more.

She needs to do something a favor to him and to Sakura. She was the cause of their suffering, the cause of their impending divorce. Sighing Fujiko started to leave the Uchiha Mansion and decided to proceed to the Hokage Office.

Tsunade has been working overtime, she need to finish the paper works and besides Shizune is outside her office making sure that she won't leave the office and to top it all Shizune lock all her sake in a hidden cabinet. Groaning Tsunade continue to work, signing all the documents that was needed and making agreement for another country.

Shizune is guarding the Hokage office door when she saw someone walking towards her. She doesn't know the person who was approaching her but what she detects was she is a Konoha ninja due to the head protector in her arm. The woman inclined her head towards Shizune and asks for a meeting with the Hokage.

"Who are you?" Shizune asked.

"My name is Fujiko. I want to talk to the Hokage-sama." Fujiko seriously said.

"Why?" Shizune curiously said.

"Confidential" was the only reply.

"Wait here"

Shizune open the door and announce that there was someone who wanted to talk to her. Seeing this chance to have a break from the paper works, Tsunade agreed to meet the person. Fujiko entered the door and introduce herself.

"What can I do for you Fujiko-san" The Hokage asks.

"I want to ask a favor Hokage-sama" Fujiko said. Then Fujiko started to explain everything that happens. Tsunade listen carefully and think about the favor that Fujiko was asking. She agreed to it. Fujiko left the office releasing the breath that she was holding for a time.

Releasing the burden in her heart,

_Feels good, feels great but it hurt._

_Deeply_

_**

* * *

**_

_____________________________________________________________

It was morning when Sakura went to Keiko. There something in the weather that she can't pin point it out, the clouds where dark but it is hot and the air is humid. Sakura walk towards the hospital thinking what Sasuke had to do.

_Court?_

_Is he out of his mind? He doesn't know how to do it._

_He even doesn't know how to express his love, what more for courtship?_

_His just bluffing_

Not noticing that Ino was walking with her, Sakura begin to rumble something in her mouth saying such as,

Stupid Uchiha. Damn Sasuke. Husband. Tch!!

Ino just laugh at what she hear coming from Sakura.

"Forehead!" Ino yelled at Sakura's ear surprising her.

"Wah! Pig!" Sakura bolt from the blue. Ino just laugh at Sakura's reaction.

Sakura made a face saying that she was mad at Ino for surprising her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital, I am visiting Keiko and to check her up again from complications." Sakura explain to Ino.

"Ah, can I come with you?"

"Sure!"

Unknown to Sakura there was something happening in the hospital. And all the Rookie Nine knew what is happening but of course they were part of it. Even some of them are not willing to join but if they want their bodies to be found at the Konoha Forest laying dead they better think about it.

Ino silently send a message to Shikamaru signaling that they were near the hospital now.

People at the hospital began to set up everything in the front of the reception hall. They were done in an instant. Blazing red eyes were watching everyone's move making sure that every step that they are making is perfect.

The signal has been made and everyone fast pace their job.

Sakura and Ino where talking animatedly when they reach the hospital gate a floating big balloon was slowly descending the ground with a written.

**I love You, I'm Sorry. – SASUKE.**

It was a astound surprise for Sakura to see something like that. And the next thing she witness was Sasuke was holding a microphone as if he was going to sing but then it was another surprise to Sakura because Sasuke was indeed going to sing and it was in front of the mass people.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey guys pls. play the song If I Let You go by Westlife. To see and feel the song as well as the lyrics while Sasuke sing this for Sakura. Ayt?! Thanks!**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Music started to flow the morning dew of the hospital. Naruto was the bass guitar, Shikamaru was the drummer, and Lee was the pianist and Sasuke who was holding a microphone and a guitar was going to be the lead guitar and vocalist.

Sasuke started to sing the lyrics of the song. Everyone was flabbergasted to Sasuke's voice. It was deep and cold but it was full of emotions.

_**Day after day  
Time pass away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows ... I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I cant find  
The courage to show ...  
To letting you know ...  
I've never felt so much love before  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out ...**_

_**But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ...  
**_

Sakura was listening and looking at Sasuke who activated his eyes just to focus to Sakura's figure. She pinched her arm just to believe that it was indeed happening. Looking straight at Sasuke she listen again to song or more like to his manly voice.

_**Night after night  
I hear myself saying?  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?  
There's no one like you ...  
You speak to my heart...  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart ...  
I'm too shy to ask ...  
I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about **__**Taking the easy way out ...**_

_**But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ...**_

_**Once again I'm thinking about ....  
Taking the easy way out ....**_

_**But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ...**_

* * *

Since everyone was amaze no one move after the song.


End file.
